


think of how much love that's been wasted

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homo, Homosexual, I hate myself, I love the pain, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sandwich, Tears, harry - Freeform, kale - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is concerned about Louis because he's been acting off lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think of how much love that's been wasted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly/gifts).



Harry had noticed Louis had been quite off lately. It kind of concerned him, so he was going to confront him about it. He had to do it in a cautious way, not too blunt. Louis hadn't been as talkative or joyous as he usually was. One could describe it as sad almost. It made Harry very upset. Louis wasn't eating the kale stuff Harry made him, like he usually did, which immensely concerned Harry.  
"Hey, babe?" Harry said softly, as he quietly approached his husband who was sitting on their couch.  
"Hm?" Louis hummed, not looking up at Harry. Harry frowned and sat next to him.  
"I uh... Made you a kale sandwich." Harry said, with the plate that held said sandwich on his lap.  
"'M not hungry." Louis mumbled, continuing to watch football. Harry scrunched his eyebrows and looked at their large television with many small men running in a green field. Harry sighed and gently put the plate on the table.  
"Are you gonna tell me whats up?" Harry asked, looking at Louis. Louis' eyes flickered over to look at Harry with kind of an annoyed look.  
"Nothing." Louis grumbled.  
"I know you, Louis, and I know that somethings been bothering you." Harry said softly, resting a hand on Louis' thigh. Louis flinched and scooted away from Harry. Harry couldn't help feeling hurt by Louis' actions. "You barely talk to me anymore and you don't eat. Hell, you don't even look my way anymore!" Harry exclaimed. Louis suddenly turned his head to Harry, probably in spite.  
"Maybe you could think for a moment and realize that you probably don't know me as well as you thought you did." Louis snapped. Harry scoffed and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked lowly, looking into Louis' eyes. Louis groaned and shook his head.  
"I told you, nothing." Louis mumbled.  
"And I know that's a big load of bullshit." Harry snapped.  
"Would you just leave me alone?" Louis groaned, slouching back into the couch.  
"I have been for two weeks now, Lou. Open your eyes. I'm worried about you." Harry's tone softened. Louis sighed and took another swig of his beer. Louis stayed silent, eyes trained on the television. "Please tell me what's up."  
"You want to know what's up?" Louis suddenly snapped, sitting up and turning the tv off. Harry flinched and backed away a little at Louis' sudden tone. "What's up is that I have been feeling neglected, Harry." Louis simply stated, turning his body towards Harry with a look that made Harry want to smack him. There was a few moments of stunned silence, that Louis interpreted as he won, but Harry was just stunned.  
"Neglected?" Hardy whispered, and almost smiled humorously.  
"Mhm." Louis hummed confidently, eyebrows raised expectantly. Harry stood up and picked up the plate.  
"What the fuck is this?" Harry asked, motioning towards the sandwich. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, motioning towards their house, that he constantly cleans when Louis makes a mess. "Who the fuck keeps this house clean and makes sure there is food in the fridge?"  
"Don't go acting like all of that is you, I make just as much money as you." Louis scoffed, standing up as well.  
"You know that's not what I meant. You're such a lazy slob, that you're too blind to see all of the thing that I do for you. I make sure you're not living in your own filth!" Harry exclaimed.  
"There are other types of neglect, too, Harry." Louis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
"Like what? How else could I be possibly neglecting you?" Harry asked. There was a small pause.  
"I know you're cheating on me." Louis hesitated to say. Harry's eyes widened and his face flamed with anger. How dare he accuse Harry of cheating.  
"How DARE you. How fucking dare you accuse me of that. I would never EVER cheat on you." Harry gasped, eyes furious.  
"Oh don't act like you haven't gone to Nick's a few times because I wasn't in the mood. I know you two are more than friends. I don't know who else you're doing, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was more than him." Louis words like venom seeped from his tongue. Harry felt his eyes tear up at the very thought of cheating on Louis.  
"You know what?" Harry asked. He looked at the plate and smacked it right onto Louis' chest. Louis gasped and backed away. "You're a fucking asshole. I cannot believe you are implying that I am a slut. After everything I do for you." Harry couldn't help the tear that fell down his cheek. He could see the guilt in Louis' eyes and it gave Harry a weird pleasure. Louis stayed silent and the only noise was Harry's heavy breathing and occasional sniffles. After a while, Harry began to calm down, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I made you feel neglected or made you feel like I was cheating on you, but please come to me and talk to me rather than assuming. I promise with my whole being I have never, and will never cheat on you,  
and I hope you feel the same." Harry said genuinely. Harry looked up to Louis and saw a lot of guilt take over Louis' facial features, and Harry's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. "L-Louis...?" Harry asked, tears threatening to fall. "No." Harry whispered. Louis looked everywhere but to Harry, with red cheeks. Harry knew Louis' cheeks turned red when he was flustered or guilty. "Who?" Harry choked out.  
Louis hesitated and looked at his feet and whispered, "Zayn".  
"Zayn?" Harry sobbed. Harry and Zayn have basically become enemies after Zayn left the band. Harry was hurting so much. Harry forced himself to ask the next question, "H-How long?" He had to know.  
"Over a year." Louis said, his voice cracking, full of guilt. Guilt is all he felt. And a bit of regret. A sob escaped Harry's lips that absolutely ripped Louis' heart. They've been married for 6 years.  
"Do you love him?" Harry choked out through his tears. Louis looked up with confused and very very sad eyes.  
"No, of course not. I love you." Louis said shakily.  
"Then why?" Harry looked into Louis' eyes. Louis didn't have an answer, he really didn't. "Was it sex?"  
"Yeah..." Louis mumbled, face turning very red.  
"I'm sorry." Harry sobbed, and sat down. He put his face in his hands and sighed loudly.  
"What... What are you sorry for?" Louis asked.  
"I am not good enough to please you. I am so sorry." Harry cried.  
"No, no, no, love." Louis cooed, sitting next to him. Harry sighed again, and slid his hands into his hair and sniffled, all around his eyes red and wet.  
"What are we anymore, Louis?" Harry asked. "We are so... dysfunctional." Louis couldn't argue.  
"If you... If you still want to... Want me... I can change. I love you, Harry. I know I hurt you so much, but I can change. I really want this to work. I honestly can't believe I did that to you. If I had to choose I would definitely choose you. I want to grow old with you, that's why I married you. That's why i proposed to you. That's why I did everything I did. I just, I don't know what happened. Everything I need I get from you." Louis' voice was soft. "I was just so so selfish."  
There was a silence again. "I think... I need a break." Harry said, suddenly breathing heavily. Louis wasn't sure what he meant. If he needed a break from this talk, or from Louis, or from their marriage. "Ah, I can't breath." Harry stood up again and started pacing.  
"I'll get you some water." Louis suddenly stood up, realizing that Harry is having an anxiety attack. He quickly got him water, with shaky hands and gave it to him. Harry quickly drank it and took another deep breath and looked up to Louis shaking.  
"I don't know what to do." Harry said very sadly.  
"Stay with me, Harry. I'll make this right again. I promise." Louis crouched down in front of Harry on the couch and held out his pinky, hoping it lightens the mood a little bit. Harry smiled small and clung their pinkies together. Louis smiled up at Harry and wiped his tears. "I am so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pain. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
